The Legacies of Super Smash Bros
by NubsTheHylian
Summary: Azaine, a half Twili-Half Hylian princess, has been invited to fight with other Super Smash Bros legacies. That means, she'll become friends with the children of her father's old friends. Parents: LinkXMidna, ZeldaXIke, RoyXMarth, SamusXMac, PeachXPit, F!RobinXShulk, LucinaXDarkPit, PalutenaXGanondorf, ToonXMedli, YoungLinkXRuto.


Link stood over the edge of the balcony outside their room. He tapped his fingers against the black stone that kept him from falling off, creating tiny particles that disappeared as they flew up. The sky was a beautiful amber color, with the black shadows of clouds littering almost every inch, and the light seeping from behind the horizon luminated for only a short while longer. He was anxious. He was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. Many thoughts passed through his head when he heard the double doors swing open.

"Milord, your child has been born!" Link perked up, his eyes widening. He turned sharply and faced the maiden that informed him of the wonderful news. He smiled and nodded to her, as he passed through the doors into the room he shared with his wife.

In the bed he shared with her, lay a very worn out, new mother. The Twilight Princess, better known as Midna, cradled her new baby daughter in her arms. She smiled down at her, as her husband entered the room. Link ran up to her and crouched near the bed, eager to see his new daughter.

"She's beautiful," He whispered. He glanced at Midna, who was crying tears of joy. He quickly noticed he was crying too. She nodded, speechless. He gave Midna a quick kiss on the cheek before looking back down at his daughter, stroking her cheek.

She had Link's dirty blonde hair and his Hylian ears, and Midna's elegant gray and black skin. She had luminating Twili markings along her arms, which formed the shape of a triforce on her dainty right hand. Her eyes were bright blue, and she beamed at her mother and father with them.

"What are we going to name her?" Midna grinned at Link.

"Why not a beautiful Twili name? I think you should name her,"

"I've always liked the name…"

—

"Princess Azaine, you've received a letter in the post," The princess groggily rose up from her bed and trudged over to her bedroom door. Doesn't anyone know not to bother a princess while she's sleeping? She answered the knocking butler, and angrily snapped the message from his hands. She unravelled the scroll and read its content.

 _Princess Azaine, of the Twilight Realm,_

 _You have been invited to enroll at Super Smash Academy, where you will learn to battle in tournaments and become friends with people from all different worlds._

 _Our academy teaches how to fight in different styles, including swordsplay, magic, brawling, and shooting. If you choose to accept this invitation, please do come to the Super Smash Manor with your parents._

 _We hope to see you in our academy,_

 _Signed,_

 _Master Hand and Crazy Hand_

Super Smash Academy? Now where has she heard that before... Pushing past the butler that awaited near her bedroom, the teen princess ran throughout the halls of her palace, down the starcases, and into the throne room, where her mother, Queen Midna, sat.

"Mother! Mother! Look at this letter I got! I was invited to a... An academy!" Midna read the letter, making her eyes light up.

"The Super Smash Academy?! You're father fought there! I had no idea they are taking in legacies now,"

"Do you think I could go? It sound like a lot of fun!"

"And that it is," Link interrupted, as he approached his family. "I was one of the first to fight at that academy. I think you should go. If they are taking in legacies, you could meet some of my old friends and their kids. I'm sur-"

"Will Danne be there?!" Azaine interrupted her father. She was hoping her best friend, Danne would be attending the Academy. Both of his parents fought alongside Link, and because he was a prince, they saw each other often.

"I'm sure he will," Azaine smiled as her two parents nodded at each other. Azaine was going to the Academy her father fought at! Will this experience be as exciting as she's anticipating?

—

 **A/N: Was the prologue okay? Gah, I hope it was xnx I'll update with a much longer chapter, I promise! Anyway, reviews are greatly accepted! I want to know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
